Never
by julieway13
Summary: After his break-up with his girlfriend, Cloud goes to Nibelheim. He meets Tifa who talked... a lot. That was the thing about her that annoyed him the most.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A new story by me. This is an AU Cloti story. In this story, Cloud doesn't do deliveries but he is the _owner_ of a delivery service. And maybe Tifa is kind of strange in this story. Hope you enjoy! Constructive Criticism is welcome.

* * *

Cloud Strife thought he was happy with the way his life was. He was the owner one of the best delivery services in the world. He was quite rich. But today, as he was in the airplane to travel to Nibelheim, he wasn't in such a happy mood. Not that he was a very cheery kind of person , but he was quite disappointed.

Maybe it was because of Elena's, his girlfriend, and Cloud's break_-_up. More like ex-girlfriend now. And it didn't help when he thought that Cloud himself was the one who ended their relationship.

_'__It was her fault. She was the one who cheated on me and didn't even regret it when she got caught. Yeah... not my fault.'  
_He thought maybe they could've possibly work everything out together, but he was blinded by anger.

_'How else is one supposed to react?'_

His face was towards the window, looking at nothing in particular. He didn't even notice it when someone came and sat next to him. But then a voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Hello! Traveling, are ya?"

He turned to see a raven-haired woman sitting next to him with a smile plastered on her face. If the young man wasn't in such a bad mood, he would've enjoyed looking at the beautiful woman. He hated how cheerful she looked. He hated the stupid question she asked him. He hated everything.

_'Of course, I'm traveling. Why else would I be here?' _he thought.

He chose to ignore her, but the woman didn't notice it.

She happily started talking about herself, her life, her family, boyfriend.

...Everything.

"I'm going to my family in Nibelheim. I miss everyone so much. I had to go to the Midgar University. But now studies are finally over. I'm so happy.  
I can't believe I'd finally be visiting my family. I love my whole family. It was so hard to live without them, you know? I just wish they would let me get married to my boyfriend. They don't like him very much. He hasn't really proposed to me yet, but I'm sure he will pretty soon..."

The blond-haired man could only stare in horror at the woman in front of him. Who did she think she was? He didn't even know her and here she was talking about everything to him. He could only wish she'd stop her continuous blabbering.

_'Shut up! SHUT UP! Stop it!' _he thought as if the woman could read his thoughts. But the woman continued her annoying, constant chatter.

"My boyfriend is so cute! I just love him so much! I can't wait when he will finally propose to me..."

Cloud glared at the woman but it went over her head.

...Thirty minutes later...

"...Me and Kevin, my boyfriend, will be happily married. We'll have two kids. No, four! How about five? Will that be too much? I mean, it _is _less than six. Damn, I'll have to ask him. I wonder what kind of ring he'll buy for me. I'm sure it will be beautiful. Or has he already bought one? I wish he'd come here right now and propose to me. I miss him so much..."

Cloud Strife was in shock. How could a person ever talk that much? He had no idea. He tried his best to ignore her but he couldn't. She was so annoying. He was glad when they finally reached Nibelheim. But then he remembered something... the woman had said 'I'm going to my family in Nibelheim.'

_'No! The torture is not over yet! Someone, please help me!'_

"By the way, where are you going to stay? I haven't really heard you say anything."

"...uh, a house I bought in Nibelheim..." He kept his answer as short as possible.

" There aren't much houses in Nibelheim. And all the houses are close. So you're house must be close to mine. That means I can visit you often. Isn't that great?" she spoke.

_'No.'_

"Yeah, that's... great."

"See you later. Oh, by the way... I'm Tifa Lockhart. What's your name?"

"Cloud Strife."

"Bye! I'll see you later." she waved her hand as she finally went away.

_'Saved... for now.'_

* * *

When Cloud entered Nibelheim, he could already see Tifa there. He cursed under his breath.

She was running toward him, smiling.

"Hi! You're finally here." she said in a high-pitched voice. He tried his best not to cover his ears.

Tifa continued talking when he didn't say anything. "Where's your house?"

Cloud pointed at a small yellow house which was situated next to a bigger one, remaining silent.

"You don't talk much, do you? I know you're not mute but you've spoken only two or three sentences to me."

Once again, she didn't receive a reply.

"I know something that will cheer you up." Tifa said.

He looked at her. He finally said something, which was rather short. "What...?"

"That big house next to yours is mine! We're neighbours! I'll visit you for as long as you're here, everyday. You can to my home, too."

"Oh, really? That's... _awesome." _he said sarcastically, but his sarcasm remained unnoticed.

Both of them were walking towards their houses. When they reached there, Cloud noticed something highly unusual.

Tifa was silent. She even stopped walking.

"Uh,... something wrong?" he didn't know why he asked the question. Now, she would start her long chatter.

"No." that was all she said.

_'Just one word? Wow. I guess I'm getting lucky.'_

"Can I come to your home in the evening?"

"No! I mean... I uh, I'm kind of busy tonight."

"Oh, alright." she said sadly.

"Um... bye, then."

"Can I visit you tomorrow? Will you be busy tomorrow too?"

She looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"I don't know yet."

She sighed. "Tell me when you know. Goodbye."

"Yeah, sure ...bye."

Tifa rang the bell of her house. Cloud unlocked the door of his own house and entered.

It had been a long day for him. Really long.

He went to the bedroom and lied down on the bed, yawning.

He would have to see Tifa again tomorrow. But he chose not to think about her and slept peacefully.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning, Strife." Cloud said to himself as he woke up and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"I see that you're finally awake." came a voice.

Cloud screamed and looked around.

Tifa was standing to his right. How could he not see her?

Tifa chuckled. "You scream like a girl."

"Lifa! You scared me. What are you doing here?"

"Lifa? Is that even a name? My name is Tifa, you jerk!" she said, getting angry.

"I forgot that. But please tell me, how did you get into my house?"

Tifa laid down on his bed as if she owned it. "Well, I just came in here last night. You didn't lock the door, did ya?"

"I'm so stupid... Hey, that's my bed! Get away from it!"

"Please let me sleep here for a while. Sleeping at your hard floor all night long wasn't nice."

Cloud's eyes widened in surprise. "What? You weren't in your own house and you thought of getting some sleep in a stranger's house? Without even asking me? You're crazy!"

"I just wanted to. I already told you I came here last night. Are you deaf? Besides, you aren't a stranger anymore. We're friends."

"Friends? Yeah, right." he said sarcastically.

"Of course we are."

"Whatever. Please tell me why didn't go to your own house yesterday?"

"Well, my family wasn't really much welcoming. I did fear they wouldn't be happy to see me. Let me tell you why-"

"No, thanks. I don't want to hear." he cut in, making her stand up in anger.

He opened the door of his room. "Thank you for getting away from my bed. Now you can leave this room and then, get out of my house!"

She became shocked at his attitude. "Is this the way to treat a woman? I'm definitely not going now."

She sat back on the bed and glared at him. Cloud gave her deadlier glares.

"I don't get it. What's with you? Are you even sane? Why are you so stubborn? When will you go?" he asked Tifa.

"Thank you for the concern but I am perfectly fine. And I will not go unless you visit my house with me." she said casually, not feeling insulted for being called crazy.

He didn't understand why she wanted him to go to her own house with her. He could only think that she really was mad. If he stayed with her for too long, he would go crazy as well! But what if he went with her to her house? She would leave, wouldn't she? It's not like something bad could happen there too... right?

"All right then... but can it wait? I have to go somewhere."

She smiled joyfully. "Yes, of course. Thank you so much!"

"You're... welcome."

"When are you going?"

He turned towards the door and opened it. "Right now. Bye, Tina."

He left, not being able to see the frown on Tifa's face.

* * *

Cloud happily ate his food in the small but comfortable restaurant. He didn't tell Tifa he was going there because she would have volunteered to join him, which he would never want.

"I love it. It's so peaceful and quiet without her."

His phone started ringing. He looked at the caller ID. It was Barret. He worked with him in his delivery service. He did not want to attend the call so he ignored it. After some time, it went to voicemail. He decided to listen to it.

"Where the hell are ya, Spike? Yer service needs its boss. Come back here or I'll rip yer head off!"

The voicemail ended. Cloud was used to Barret's threats. Sometimes, Barret acted like he himself was the boss.

"Whatever. I already have a lot to do. Now you know what it feels like to be the leader."

He sighed as he thought of Tifa. She would finally go away but he got a strange feeling that things might not turn out the way he wanted them to. He still did not have a clue why he had to go to her house just so she would leave him. Her family wouldn't irritate him too, would they? He hoped things wouldn't get too annoying for him.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Tifa asked.

"Yeah..." Cloud said as he looked at the door of Tifa's house.

"Um... is something wrong?"

He looked at her. "Huh? No. Why do you ask?"

She sighed. "Because you've been staring at the door for a whole minute."

"Oh, really? I... I've just got a bad feeling about this. I don't know why."

"Don't worry. It'll be alright." she said, holding his hand.

His eyes widened. "What are doing? Get away from me! What do you want?"

She looked at him annoyingly. "What? It's not like we become a couple just because I'm holding your hand."

"I know but... is it necessary? It makes me uncomfortable."

"Just shut up! Let's go, alright?"

"Okay..."

He looked at the door again. If he didn't look at the door, he wouldn't have missed seeing Tifa's evil smirk.

* * *

A/N: Really sorry for the late update. I'm such a lazy yet busy person. This chapter was short. Sorry for that. Next chapter will be longer... I think.


End file.
